krisho: First Lime
by doubleAA10
Summary: cerita krisho tentang bagaimana first time yang dirasakan Suho . Kris yang dikenal sebagai naga pervert EXO harus menahan hasratnya karena mempunyai namjachingu yang polos . KRIS seme Suho Uke . NC one shot :) (sequel: SECOND TIME)


**FIRST LIME**

**Warning: YAOI, typo, EYD berantakan, gaje, iseng, lemon or lime awkward, de-el-el~**

**Length: one-shot**

**Rated: M plus-plus / blowjob. Yang masih dibawah umur gak boleh baca ya :p**

**Pairing: KRISHO forever ( kris! Seme , joon! Uke)**

**Other: Cameo: EXO**

**Disclaimer: Idea and story are mine. No plagiarism is allowed. EXO milik SM corporation.**

**^^~Happy reading~^^**

Seorang Wu Yi Fan sedang mengerang frustasi sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri. Kenapa begitu? Seorang makhluk bernama Kim Joonmyeon yang biasa dipanggil Suho itu yang menjadi sumber kegelisahannya. Pemuda manis berkulit susu yang telah sah menjadi pacarnya selama 2 bulan ini membuat Kris tidak tahan untuk ingin segera menerkamnya. Mereka hanya pernah melakukan sekali, dan sebagai seorang namja sehat, wajar saja Kris sangat ingin sekali menyanggupi kebutuhan biologisnya. Mereka resmi berpacaran diawali dengan timing yang tidak tepat, cenderung buruk sekali malah. Kris bahkan sama sekali tidak merencanakan moment itu.

Kris menembak Suho setelah selesai merayakan keberhasilan mereka meraih award " Album of the Year" dalam acara Mama 2013 (Mnet Asian Music Awards). EXO members merayakannya di dalam dorm tentu ditemani dengan berbagai jenis soju dan beer. Parahnya, Kris menembaknya dalam keadaan mabuk dan dalam keadaan setengah sadar, memebeberkan segala perasaannya kepada leader EXO tersebut. Salahkan ketidaktahanan tubuhnya terhadap soju dan Kris malah menghabiskan lebih dari 3 botol soju malam itu.

Kedua leader ini duduk di teras rumah mereka karena tidak tahan betapa ributnya Maknae line mereka, ditambah dengan suara-suara yang dibuat falsetto oleh para main singer yang ditemani dengan suara Rap yang bertebaran di dalam dorm mereka. Bila para member EXO sudah mabuk, mereka tidak dapat dikawal lagi. Untung saja dorm mereka itu kedap suara (WOW 0_0) sehingga tidak kedengaran oleh tetangga sebelah.

Suho yang lagi duduk di sebelah Kris juga dalam keadaan sedikit mabuk, padahal dirinya hanya meminum satu kaleng bir yang kadar alkoholnya rendah -_-.

" Myun, kamu begitu manis sekali malam ini, hiccup." Gombal Kris kepada Suho. Bulan bersinar terang malam itu menerangi kedua insan tersebut dalam senyap malam. Kris merasa godaan iman yang menyertainya saat dia melihat dengan jelas seberapa merah wajah Suho yang menurutnya sangat teramat manis. Pikirannya kosong mungkin karena dibawah pengaruh alcohol yang diminumnya. Yang ada di otaknya adalah bagaimana caranya menjadikan Suho miiknya seorang, milik seorang Kris. Kris sering merasa cemburu ketika Suho dengan santainya melakukan skinship dengan member EXO lain di panggung, bahkan sangat mesra, sedangkan Suho hanya melakukan menggenggam tangan Kris atau pelukan sebentar saja di panggung. Hati kris membara melihatnya. Andwae! Suho harus menjadi milikku bagaimana pun caranya.

Sedangkan Suho yang mendengar Kris menyebutnya manis hanya tersenyum malu. Mukanya yang sudah merah jadi semakin memerah hingga ke telinga Suho.

" Dia tersipu, pertama kalinya aku melihat ekspresinya yang seperti ini" Kris menunjukkan smirk andalannya. Tanpa disadarinya, tangannya menyentuh muka Suho pelan dan menariknya untuk menghadap wajahnya.

Kris menatap lama muka malaikat Suho dan saat itu Kris tak mampu menahan hasrat yang dipendamnya selama ini. Tidak tahan dengan cobaan yag diberikan Tuhan kepadanya. Suho yang kesadarannya hampir minim itu menatap balik wajah Kris dengan terpaksa dan saat itu juga hatinya berdesir, jantungnya serasa hendak copot bila menatap Kris lebih lama lagi. Suho tahu dalam sudut hatinya dia menyimpan perasaan khusus pada Kris, itulah yang menyebabkan dia enggan melakukan skinship di depan banyak orang, takut memalukan dirinya di depan para fansnya bahkan sekedar pegangan tangan di panggung pun, Suho hampir tidak mampu menyembunyikan ekspresi bahagianya dan itu bukanlah hal yang professional menurut Suho. Kris namja tampan yang perfect, guratan wajahnya yang tegas, rambut blondenya, sifat hangatnya walau mukanya terlihat cool. Smirknya andalan yang dipastikan mujarab melelehkan hatinya.

" Yi Fan?" Suho kaget ketika Kris menempelkan bibir sexynya ke bibirnya. Suho yang masih dibawah pengaruh alcohol itu membuat otaknya tidak dapat mencerna dengan baik kejadian yang dialaminya.

" Fan, umm~ yah nghh" lambat laun kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan, dari tempo pelan menjadi cepat dan liar. Kris merasa terbang ke awan saat merasakan betapa lembutnya bibir Suho, betapa manisnya bibir kemerahan tersebut. Wangi Suho yang menyeruak membuat Kris mabuk. Suara lumatan dan deru nafas mereka terdengar begitu jelas, Suho terlihat pasrah ketika diperlakukan Kris seperti itu, dia terlihat begitu menikmatinya, menyalurkan segala perasaannya dari ciuman tersebut. Sampai akhirnya ciuman mereka harus terhenti ketika Suho memukul dada Kris pelan. Suho bingung bagaimana bisa Kris sanggup mencium Suho begitu lamanya hingga Suho kesulitan bernafas.

" You know, I love you so much. Your body is intoxicating me and you are driving me crazy Myun." Sembur Kris sambil menatap wajah Suho dengan tatapan liarnya setelah aksi ciuman mereka yang intens. "and I want to feel your body badly now."

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Suho untuk mentranslatekan apa kata Kris dalam otaknya. Setelahnya, dia tertawa pelan memperlihatkan mata crescentnya yang indah " Nado,….. nado saranghae Yi Fan" dan dia memberanikan diri mencium bibir Kris sebentar.

Kris memunculkan smirknya lagi " Are you ready? I will make you scream tonight, sehingga di dalam otakmu hanya dipenuhi oleh diriku."

" You are such a beast" Suho memukul pelan dada Kris dan tersipu malu.

" And I know you like it too, my baby myunnie" Kris menjilat lidahnya sendiri dan tangannya yang nakal mulai bergerilya di tubuh kekasihnya. Bibirnya mulai memanjakan leher putih Suho yang menggoda menurut Kris, menjilat dan menggigit-gigit kecil, membuat beberapa tanda kissmark di lehernya menujukan kepemilikannya. Bau khas Suho menyeruak dari lehernya dan Kris sudah hampir tidak mampu lagi menahan hasratnya. Celana yang dipakainya terasa lebih ketat and he knows very well that he got a boner!

" Baby Myunnie, kita lanjutkan di kamar ne?" tanpa persetujuan Suho, Kris langsung mengendongnya ala Bridal Style. Para member EXO sepertinya sudah tertidur di ruang tamu karena suara dengkuran mereka terdengar begitu keras.

Kris berjalan menuju kamar milik Suho dan membaringkan pacarnya di kasur dengan pelan dan kembali melakukan lumatan pada tubuh Suho.

" Shh~ Fan, Nghh~ Don't be such a tease" Suho menjambak pelan rambut pacarnya ketika mulut Kris berada di dada Suho menjilat dan menghisap pelan nipple kanan Suho yang kecoklatan itu. Ditambah dengan hand servicenya, tangan kirinya mencubit sayang nipple kiri Suho dan tangan kanannya mulai menjamah bagian bawah tubuh Suho. Kris mulai membuka button celana Suho, menarik reslettingnya perlahan dan menurunkan celana Suho sampai ke betisnya, memperlihatkan underware birunya yang terlihat sedikit menggembung dan menggoda. Well, at least he is in his semi-erect state.

Dengan kaget Suho menutup matanya erat, dia begitu malu diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Kris. Bagaimana pun dia adalah type anak baik dan melakukan sex adalah pengalaman pertama baginya. Kris shock melihat reaksi Suho yang polos. Tak menyangka pacarnya masih sangat baru terhadap sex.

" Chagi ya, buka matamu dan lihat aku" Suho membuka matanya pelan tetapi masih enggan kelihat Kris, dia merasa vunerable di hadapan Kris, tubuhnya yang putih hampir tak naked sempurna itu diperlihatkan oleh pacarnya.

" Bagaimana kalau Kris kecewa pada tubuhku, apalagi aku tak berpengalaman sama sekali pastI tidak dapat membuat Kris merasa puas, aku juga tidak pintar melakukan service." Berbagai kekhawatiran bernaung di otak Suho dan itu terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

Kris seperti mengerti apa yang ditakutkan Suho mengusap lembut wajah kekasihnya " Myunie chagi, tidak usah malu hanya hyung yang melihat ne? You are beautiful and flawless. Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam, pokoknya kamu tinggal menikmati saja ne~?"

" Tapi… tapi itu tidak adil Yi Fan na~, aku tidak dapat memuaskanmu" ujar Suho pelan, mukanya memerah karena dia baru menyadari kata-katanya yang vulgar.

" Tenang saja chagi ya, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu. Ini sex pertamamu bukan? Percayalah chagi aku tidak apa-apa, selama aku melakukannya dengan kamu sudah lebih dari cukup buatku, baby" Kris mengecup dahi dan pipi Suho pelan.

Aih, betapa beruntungnya Suho memiliki pacar sebaik dan sepengertian Kris. Suho mengangguk pelan, tubuhnya sudah sedikit relax. Kris tersenyum lembut padanya dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang tertunda. Dia mencium kembali Suho dan melumatnya dengan pelan, takut pacarnya akan takut bila dia terlalu liar. Bagaimana pun juga, Kris tidak ingin merusak hubungan barunya dengan Suho hanya karena tidak mampu mengontrol "Kris juniornya" yang sedang meronta-ronta di dalam celananya (?).

Tangannya dengan perlahan kembali mengelus bagian depan underwear Suho membuat Suho mendesah tertahan. Kris merasa kurang puas dengan reaksinya, mulai memasukan tangannya ke underwearnya dan segera menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Kris mengocok junior Suho dengan lebih cepat kali ini tanpa melepaskan underwearnya. Kris terus mengamati ekspresi Suho yang berusaha menahan desahan sexy dari bibirnya. Kedua tangan Suho menutup mulutnya sendiri berharap dapat menahan suaranya yang menurutnya sangat aneh untuk didengar. Kris yang merasa tidak puas, dia ingin mendengar lebih suara merdu Suho, kemudian menggenggam erat junior Suho secara tiba-tiba berharap Suho melepaskan tangannya dari mulutnya.

" Arghhh! Yaa! Wu Yi Fan..ngh~ kenapa kau lakukan itu? Appo!" Suho squirming di bawah tubuh Kris berharap dia akan melonggarkan pegangannya pada juniornya yang malang. Sebelum Suho sempat menitikkan air mata, Kris langsung melonggarkan tangannya, kembali mengocok junior Suho dan mencium hidung Suho dengan kasih. Tempo kocokan tangan Kris pada juniornya semakin cepat dan Suho tidak dapat menahan suaranya lebih lama lagi. Tubuhnya mulai menegang, perutnya terasa sakit dan melilit, ujung juniornya memerah dan mengeluarkan banyak sekali pre-cum.

Kris menatap junior Suho dengan tatapan lapar, dilepaskan underwear Suho dan diturunkan kepalanya hingga mencapai junior Suho. Dijilatnya perlahan kepala junior Suho dan merasakan pre-cumnya yang manis menurut Kris. Dikulumnya junior tersebut dengan tempo sedang. Tangannya bergerilya manis di kedua scrotum Suho, sesekali mengelus bola kembar tersebut perlahan dan menggerakan tangannya memutar mengikuti arah jarum jam. " Ahhhh~" desahan Suho yang lembut akhirnya melesat keluar, tak mampu menahan godaan Kris pada testiclenya. Suho kembali menutup mukanya, malu~

" Tubuhmu benar-benar sensitive eoh, terutama scrotummu, apakah kau memainkannya ketika kau masturbasi juga?" Kris ber-dirty talk sedangkan Suho tak kuasa menahan mukanya yang semakin memerah. Kris bersmirk ria dan kembali mengerjai scrotum pacarnya.

" Nghhh~ Yi Fan berhentii! Ahhh… aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, yahh~ I wanna cum!" mohon Suho sambil mengerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan. Hasratnya sudah terlalu membuncah dan Suho yakin dia akan gila bila dia tidak cum saat itu juga. Penisnya memerah sempurna dan testiclenya seperti mau meledak tak sanggup menyimpan spermanya lebih banyak lagi.

"Yi Fan, pleaseee.. jeball ~, let me cum,haahh" Kris merasa tidak tega melihat mata Myunnie babynya yang berkaca-kaca itu pun segera mengulum junior Suho dengan tempo cepat, dilebarkannya dan dielus-elusnya paha dalam Suho membuat tubuh Suho mengelinjang. Kris merasakan junior Suho berkedut pertanda spermanya akan keluar sebentar lagi langsung melanjutkan aksi terakhirnya dengan mengisap kuat kepala junior suho, tangan kanannya mengurut batang junior suho dengan cepat sedangkan tangan kirinya menekan nekan perineum Suho.

" Arghhhh! Yi fan… cum! Nghhhhh!" Suho menekan kepala Kris keras diantara selangkangannya. Ini cum pertama yang ternikmat yang pernah dialami Suho, dia cum begitu lamanya, mengeluarkan semua cairan spermanya yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit ke dalam mulut Kris yang dengan senang hati menampungnya.

" nghh.. ahhh~ mmm.. haahh hahh" desah Suho pelan setelah melewati pasca orgasme terintens dalam hidupnya, tubuhnya sudah mulai melemas. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa hanya sebuah blowjob bisa membuatnya melayang ke surga. Tubuhnya sudah basah oleh keringat. Tubuh dan rambutnya pun terasa begitu lengket. Suho merasa matanya berat sekali, dia ingin tertidur tapi selangkangannya masih terasa sangat sensitive pasca post-orgasmnya. Kris menatap pacarnya dengan sayang, diciumnya pipi Suho dan mengelus punggungnya.

" Pasti lelah ya, Chagi. Kau boleh tidur kalau mau. Nanti akan kubersihkan sisanya." Kris menatap wajah lelah Suho. Tangannya mengapai poni Suho dan menyampingkannya supaya tidak menutupi mata Suho.

" Tapi.. kauu belum.." sebagai pacar yang baik, meski begitu lelah dia tetap mementingkan kebutuhan Kris membuat Kris terharu. Ia bersyukur Tuhan memberikannya malaikat yang baik sebagai pacarnya.

"Tidak masalah, hari ini kau kubebaskan." Kris mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Suho. "Lain kali izinkan aku untuk memasukan punyaku ke hole-mu yah" berdirty talk memang keahlian Kris. Saat itulah Suho harus merelakan keperawanan eh keperjakannya kepada seorang Kris, naga pervert dari EXO dan eomma dari EXO ini pun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain menganggukan kepalanya menjawab keinginan Kris. Kris menciumnya terakhir kali sebelum keluar dari kamar Suho.

" Goodnight Myeonie ~" BLAM! Dan pintu kamar Suho pun ditutup.

" URghh.. bagaimana dengan boner yang kudapat ini." rutuk kris kepada temannya yang dibawah. Lalu mengerakan kakinya ke dalam kamar mandi.

" **Sepertinya aku harus bermain solo lagi T.T"**

**THE END!**

**#muhahahahhaaa… maaf author yadongnya lagi kumat! Kenapa ini chappie hampir 90% nya lemon smuaaa.. ahhaaaahaaa. Ini cuma ide iseng dari author karena gak bisa tidur.. Yang " Sorry Joonmyeon, but I love you" chappie 2 masih dalam proses. Bersabarlah ne ^^ gamsahambnida **

**REVIEW PLIS.. atau mau sequel? ( bercanda -_-) **


End file.
